Who's who
= Who's Who on the Web in Formal Methods = The following is an eclectic list of people involved with formal methods who have a personal . A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z | Other lists See also Wikipedia: Category:Formal methods people. ---- A: # Abadi, Martin # Abdallah, Ali # Abowd, Gregory D. # Abraham, Uri # Abramsky, Samson # Abrial, Jean-Raymond # Aceto, Luca # Aczel, Peter # Agha, Gul # Alechina, Natasha # Almstrum, Vicki # Alpuente Frasnedo, María # Alur, Rajeev # Alves-Foss, Jim # Ambler, Simon # Andersen, Henrik R. # André, Pascal # Anderson, Stuart # Anderson, Tom # Andrews, Derek # Andrews, Peter # Araki, Keijiro # Archer, Myla # Ardis, Mark # Arditi, Laurent # Armando, Alessandro # Arthan, Rob # Arun-Kumar, S. # Atkinson, Steven # Avenhaus, Jürgen # Ayala-Rincón, Mauricio # Aziz, Adnan # Aziz, Benjamin B: # Baber, Robert # Back, Ralph-Johan # Backhouse, Roland C. # Baeten, Jos # Bagnara, Roberto # Baldamus, Michael # Ball, Tom # Banach, Richard # Barker, Robin # Barnett, Michael # Barringer, Howard # Barroca, Leonor # Barros, José Bernardo # Barthe, Gilles # Beaudouin-Lafon, Michel # Beckert, Bernhard # Berry, Gérard # Bert, Didier # Berzins, Valdis # Bibel, Wolfgang # Bicarregui, Juan # Biere, Armin # Billington, John # Bird, Richard # Birrell, Andrew # Birtwistle, Graham # Bjørner, Dines # Blandford, Ann # Bledsoe, Woodrow W. # Bloom, Bard # Bloomfield, Robin # Bogdanov, Kirill # Bohn, Jürgen # Boiten, Eerke # Bolognesi, Tommaso # Bolton, Christine # Borrione, Dominique # Bowman, Howard # Börger, Egon # Bornat, Richard # Botting, Richard J. # Boulton, Richard # Boute, Raymond # Bowen, Jonathan P. # Boyer, Robert S. # Boyle, Dave # Bradfield, Julian # Bradley, Steven # Bredereke, Jan # Breitman, Karin # Breuer, Peter # Brim, Lubos # Brinksma, Ed # Broadfoot, Philippa # Brookes, Stephen D. # Brown, Geoffrey # Broy, Manfred # Brucker, Achim D. # Bruel, Jean-Michel # Bruns, Glenn # Bryans, Jeremy # Bryant, Randy # Bundy, Alan # Bunkenburg, Alexander # Burns, Alan # Burrows, Michael # Burstall, Rod # Buth, Bettina # Buth, Karl-Heinz # Butler, Michael # Butler, Ricky W. # Butterfield, Andrew 'C:' # Calder, Muffy (nee Thomas) # Caldwell, James # Cap, Clemens H. # Cardelli, Luca # Cardell-Oliver, Rachel # Carreño, Victor A. # Carrington, David # Carruth, Al # Cataño, Néstor # Cau, Antonio # Cavalcanti, Ana # Cavalli, Ana Rosa # Cerone, Antonio # Chakraborty, Supratik # Chakrapani Rao, Arun # Chalin, Patrice # Chang, Han-Myung # Chapman, Richard # Charpentier, Michel # Chechik, Marsha # Cheng, Betty # Cheng, Xiaochun # Choppy, Christine # Christensen, Søren # Ciancarini, Paolo # Ciardo, Gianfranco # Ciobanu, Gabriel # Clark, David # Clark, John # Clark, Robert # Clark, Tony # Clarke, Edmund M. # Clarke, Keith # Clavel, Manuel # Cleaveland, Rance # Clement, Tim # Coen-Porisini, Alberto # Coglio, Alessandro # Cohen, Bernie # Cohen, Ernie # Colin, Samuel # Constable, Robert L. # Cooke, John # Coppit, David # Cousot, Patrick # Craigen, Dan # Creese, Sadie # Crew, Roger # Cristiá, Maximiliano # Crocker, David # Crole, Roy L. # Crow, Judith # Curtis, Sharon # Curzon, Paul D: # Dadeau, Frederic # Dahl, Ole-Johan # Dam, Mads # Dams, Dennis # Dart, Philip # Daskalopulu, Aspassia # Dawson, Mark # Davies, Jim # Davoren, J. M. # de Alfaro, Luca # Dean, Neville # Deiß, Thomas # Delgado Kloos, Carlos # de Lucena, Carlos José Pereira # Dembinski, Piotr # de Moor, Oege # de Moura, Leonardo # de Sousa, Thiago C. # Dershowitz, Nachum # de Roever, Willem-Paul # Denker, Grit # Denvir, Tim # Derrick, John # Dierks, Henning # Dietz, Cheryl # Dijkstra, Edsger Wybe # Dill, David L. # Diller, Antoni # Dillon, Laura K. # d'Inverno, Mark # Di Vito, Benedetto L. # Dix, Alan # Dixon, Clare # Dong, Jin Song # Donnelly, Alexis A. # Dowek, Gilles # Dranidis, Dimitris # Duce, David # Duke, David # Duke, Roger # Dunne, Steve # Dutertre, Bruno # Dwyer, Barry # Dwyer, Matthew. E: # Easterbrook, Steve # Ehrich, Hans-Dieter # Eisenbach, Susan # Eker, Steven # Eleftherakis, George # Emerson, E. Allen # Engelhardt, Kai # Eriksson, Lars-Henrik # Ernst, Michael # Eschbach, Robert # Evans, Andy # Evans, David F: # Facon, Philippe # Fantechi, Alessandro # Farmer, William, M. # Feijs, Los # Felici, Massimo # Felty, Amy # Fenton, Norman # Ferguson, Michael J. # Fernandez Iglesias, Manuel J. # Fiadeiro, José Luiz # Fidge, Colin # Fiore, Marcelo # Fischer, Clemens # Fisher, Michael # Fisler, Kathi # Fitzgerald, John # Flammini, Francesco # Fleischhack, Hans # Flener, Pierre # Floyd, Robert W. # Flynn, Sharon # Fokkinga, Maarten # Fokkink, Wan # Foley, Simon N. # Fourman, Mike # Fox, Chris # Foxley, Eric # Fraer, Ranan # Fränzle, Martin # France, Robert # Frappier, Marc # Fraus, Ulrich # Freire Junior, José Celso # Froome, Peter # Frost, Jacob # Fuchs, Norbert # Futatsugi, Kokichi G: # Gabbar, Hossam # Gabby, Dov # Gabrielian, Armen # Galloway, Andy # Ganzinger, Harald # Garavel, Hubert # Garlan, David # Garland, Stephen J. # Gaudel, Marie-Claude # Gay, Simon # George, Chris # Gerhart, Susan # Ghani, Neil # Ghezzi, Carlo # Ghose, Aditya K. # Giacobazzi, Roberto # Gibbons, Hugh # Gibbons, Jeremy # Gibson, Paul # Gilmore, Stephen # Girard, Jean-Yves # Giunchiglia, Enrico # Glässer, Uwe # Gnesi, Stefania # Godefroid, Patrice # Goerigk, Wolfgang # Goguen, Joseph # Goldsack, Stephen # Good, Donald I. # Goodman, Howard S. # Goos, Gerhard # Gopalakrishnan, Ganesh # Gordon, Andrew # Gordon, Mike FRS # Gorrieri, Roberto # Gough, Graham # Gravell, Andy # Gries, David # Grieskamp, Wolfgang # Groenboom, Rix # Groote, Jan Friso # Groves, Lindsay # Grumberg, Orna # Grundy, Jim # Guelev, Dimitar P. # Guerra, Sofia # Gunter, Carl A. # Gurevich, Yuri # Guttag, John V. H: # Habrias, Henri # Haddad, Serge # Hähnle, Reiner # Halbwachs, Nicolas # Hale, Roger # Hall, Jon # Hall, Pat # Hamilton, Alan # Hamlett, Dick # Hankin, Chris # Hanna, Keith # Hansen, Bo Stig # Hansen, Kirsten Mark # Hansen, Michael R. # Harel, David # Harman, Mark # Harman, Neal # Harrison, John # Harrison, Michael # Harwood, Will # Havelund, Klaus # Haxthausen, Anne Elisabeth # Hayes, Ian # Hayhurst, Kelly J. # Hazelhurst, Scott # He, Jifeng # He, Xudong # Heather, James # Heering, Jan # Heerink, Lex # Hehner, Eric # Heilmann, Søren T. # Heitmeyer, Constance L. # Henderson, Peter # Hennessy, Matthew # Henson, Martin # Henzinger, Tom # Herbert, John # Herranz-Nieva, Ángel # Hewitt, Mark # Hierons, Rob # Hill, Pat # Hillston, Jane # Hinchey, Mike # Hoare, Sir Tony FRS # Hobley, Keith # Hoffman, Dirk # Hoffman, Ulrich # Hogger, Chris # Holcombe, Mike # Holloway, C. Michael # Holzmann, Gerard # Hook, James # Hooman, Jozef # Hörcher, Hans-Martin # Howe, Douglas J. # Horning, Jim # Hsiung, Pao-Ann (Eric) # Hu, Alan J. # Hubbers, Engelbert # Huet, Gérard # Huggins, Jim # Hughes, Arthur # Hughes, John # Hulgaard, Henrik # Hung, Dang Van # Hunt Jr., Warren A. # Hurd, Joe # Hussak, Walter # Hustadt, Ullrich # Hüttel, Hans # Hutter, Dieter # Hutton, Graham I: # Iglewski, Michal # Ince, Darrel # Ireland, Andrew # Iyer, S. Purushothaman J: # Jackson, Daniel # Jackson, Michael # Jacky, Jonathan # Jacob, Jeremy # Jagadeesan, Lalita Jategaonkar # Jähnichen, Stefan # Janicki, Ryszard # Janowski, Tomasz # Janssen, Wil # Jard, Claude # Jarvis, Stephen # Jensen, Kurt # Jia, Xiaoping # Johnson, Chris # Jones, Claire # Jones, Cliff # Jones, Geraint # Jones, Neil D. # Jones, Richard # Jones, Roger # Jones, Simon B. # Jonsson, Bengt # Joseph, Mathai # Josephs, Mark # Jürjens, Jan K: # Kang, Kuo Chul # Kapoor, Hemangee # Kapoor, Kalpesh # Karlsen, Einar # Kaltenbach, Markus # Kalvala, Sara # Kars, Pim # Katoen, Joost-Pieter # Kaufmann, Matt # Kefalas, Petros # Kemmerer, Richard A. # Khurshid, Sarfraz # Kieburtz, Richard # Kilpatrick, Peter L. # Kiniry, Joseph # King, Steve # Klarland, Nils # Kluit, P.G. # Knaggs, Peter # Knapp, Edgar # Knight, John # Knott, Ron D. # Kolyang # Kornerup, Jacob # Kowalski, Robert # Kozen, Dexter # Kreitz, Christoph # Kreowski, Hans-Jörg # Krieg-Brückner, Bernd # Krilavičius, Tomas # Kronenburg, Martin # Kromodimoeljo, Sentot # Kröning, Daniel # Kropf, Thomas # Kumagai, Sadatoshi # Kumar, K. Narayan # Kuper, Jan # Kurshan, Bob # Kwiatkowska, Marta L: # Ladkin, Peter # Lai, Luming # Lakhnech, Yassine # Lakos, Charles # Laleau, Regine # Lamb, David # Lampson, Butler W. # Lamport, Leslie # Landin, Peter # Lang, Frederic # Langerak, Rom # Langmaack, Hans # Lano, Kevin # Laplante, Phillip # Larrondo-Petrie, Maria # Larsen, Kim Guldstrand # Larsen, Peter Gorm # Laski, Janusz W. # Latella, Diego # Lau, Kung Kiu # Lauer, Peter # Launchbury, John # Lazic, Ranko # Leavens, Gary T. # Ledru, Yves # Leduc, Guy # Lee, Insup # Lee, John A. N. # Lee, Peter # Leeser, Miriam # Leino, K. Rustan M. # Lescanne, Pierre # Leucker, Martin # Leue, Stefan # Leveson, Nancy # Levitt, Jeremy R. # Lewerentz, Claus # Lewis, Philip M. # Lincoln, Patrick # Lindner, Thomas # Lindsay, Peter # Lisper, Björn # Lightfoot, David # Liu, Shaoying # Liu, Zhiming # Lima, José Augusto # Lloyd, John # Lodaya, Kamal # Logrippo, Luigi # Lomuscio, Alessio # Lopes, Antónia # Lövengreen, Hans Henrik # Lowe, Gavin # Lucas, Peter # Luckham, David # Luk, Wayne # Luo, Zhaohui # Lüth, Christoph # Lüttgen, Gerald # Lynch, Nancy M: # Mac an Airchinnigh, Mícheál # MacQueen, Dave # Madey, Jan # Madlener, Klaus # Maharaj, Savi # Maibaum, Tom # Malcolm, Grant # Mander, Keith # Mandrioli, Dino # Manjunathaiah, Manju # Manna, Zohar # Mansfield, Tony # Margaria, Tiziana # Mariano, Georges # Martin, Andrew # Martin, Ursula # Mascolo, Cecilia # Massink, Mieke # Mataga, Peter # Mateescu, Radu # Matthews, Brian # Matthews, Seán # Maung, Ian # Mauw, Sjouke # May, David FRS # McCarthy, John # McDermid, John # McIlroy, Doug # McLean, John D. # McIver, Annabelle # McMillan, Ken # McMillin, Bruce # Meertens, Lambert # Meinke, Karl # Meira, Silvio # Meisels, Irwin # Meldal, Sigurd # Melham, Tom (was here) # Mens, Kim # Mens, Tom # Merino Gómez, Pedro # Méry, Dominique # Meseguer, JosÉ G. # Meyer, Bertrand # Middelburg, Kees # Miller, Alice # Milne, George J. # Milner, Robin FRS # Miner, Paul S. # Misic, Vojislav B. # Misra, Jayadev # Mitchell, Bill # Mitchell, John # Mitchell, Richard # Moffett, Jonathan # Mok, Aloysius K. # Mole, David # Möller, Bernhard # Moller, Faron # Moore, J Strother # Moore, Richard # Morasca, Sandro # Moreno-Navarro, Juan José # Morgan, Carroll # Morris, Joseph M. # Morrisett, Greg # Morzenti, Angelo # Moskowitz, Ira S. # Moszkowski, Ben # Mosses, Peter D. # Mukherjee, Paul # Mukund, Madhavan # Müller-Olm, Markus # Muñoz, César A. # Muntean, Traian # Murate, Tadao # Muscholl, Anca # Mycroft, Alan N: # Nadathur, Gopalan # Nagarajan, Rajagopal # Najm, Elie # Naumann, David # Nauowicz, Adam # Necula, George # Nederpelt, Rob # Nelson, Greg # Nestmann, Uwe # Neumann, Peter G. # Nguyen, Viet Yen # Nicollin, Xavier # Nickson, Ray # Niebert, Peter # Nielson, Flemming # Nielson, Hanne Riis # Nielson, Mogens # Nipkow, Tobias # Nissanke, Nimal # Nordahl, Jens O: # O'Halloran, Colin # O'Hearn, Peter # Olderog, Ernst-Rüdiger # Oliveira, José Nuno # Oliveira, Marcel Vinícius Medeiros # Ong, Luke # Orava, Fredrik # Ostroff, Jonathan # Owe, Olaf # Owre, Sam P: # Pandya, Paritosh # Pang, Jun # Papanikolaou, Nick # Park, SeungJoon # Parkin, Graeme # Parnas, David # Parrow, Joachim # Parthasarathy, S. # Pascoe, James # Pase, Bill # Paulin-Mohring, Christine # Paulson, Lawrence C. # Pearce, David # Pearson, Justin # Pecheur, Charles # Peled, Doron # Peleska, Jan # Pepper, Peter # Peters, Dennis K. # Petrenko, Alexander # Petri, Carl Adam # Pezzè, Mauro # Pfenning, Frank # Philippou, Anna # Phillips, Iain # Pike, Lee # Pitt, David # Pitts, Andrew # Plaks, Toomas # Plat, Nico # Plotkin, Gordon FRS # Pnueli, Amir # Poigné, Axel # Polack, Fiona # Poppleton, Michael R. # Posegga, Joachim # Power, James # Power, Norah # Prasad, Sanjiva # Prasetya, Wishnu # Pressburger, Thomas # Pretschner, Alexander # Priami, Corrado # Probert, Robert # Pronk, Kees # Puchol, Carlos # Puri, Anuj # Pym, David J. Q: # Qin, Shengchao R: # Rabay Filho, Gualberto # Rajan, Sreeranga P. # Ramanujam, R. # Ramesh, S. # Ravn, Anders P. # Reed, Joy # Reed, Mike # Reeves, Steve # Reisig, Wolfgang # Reniers, Michel A. # Reynolds, John C. # Richardson, Debra # Rischel, Hans # Ritchie, Brian # Roast, Chris # Robert, Monica # Robinson, Ken # Robinson, Peter # Roman, Gruia-Catalin # Romijn, Judi # Roscoe, Bill # Roth, Andreas # Royer, Jean-Claude # Rozenberg, Grzegorz # Ruess, Harald # Ruf, Jürgen # Rumpe, Bernhard # Rushby, John # Rusinowitch, Michael # Russo Jr, Aryldo G # Rutten, Jan # Ryan, Mark # Rydeheard, David E. S: # Saaltink, Mark # Saglietti, Francesca # Saiedian, Hossein # Sampaio, Augusto # Sánchez Fernández, Luis # Sanders, Beverly A. # Sanders, Jeff # Sanderson, Michael # Sangiorgi, Davide # Sankar, Sriram # Sannella, Don # Santen, Thomas # Sahara, Shin # Sassone, Vladimiro # Satoh, Ichiro # Satpathy, Manoranjan # Scedrov, Andre # Schenke, Michael # Schieferdecker, Ina # Schmidt, Dave # Schneider, Fred # Schneider, Gerardo # Schneider, Klaus # Schneider, Steve # Schobbens, Pierre-Yves # Scholefield, David # Schulte, Wolfram # Schuman, Stephen # Schwartzbach, Michael I. # Schwichtenberg, Helmut # Scott, Dana # Sekerinski, Emil # Semple, Dominic # Sennett, Chris # Sere, Kaisa # Serwe, Wendelin # Sestoft, Peter # Seth, Anil # Sewell, Peter # Shankar, Natarajan # Shankland, Carron # Sheard, Tim # Sheeran, Mary # Shepherd, David # Shields, Mike # Shukla, Sandeep # Shyamasundar, R.K. # Siddiqi, Jawed # Siekmann, Jörg # Sifakis, Joseph # Siminiceanu, Radu # Simons, Anthony # Simpson, Dan # Sinclair, Jane # Singh, Satnam # Sipma, Henny # Sistla, A. Prasad # Sivakumar, G. # Skakkebæk, Jens Ulrik # Smaill, Alan # Smith, Douglas # Smith, Graeme # Smolka, Scott A. # Somenzi, Fabio # Sorea, Maria # Sørensen, Ib Holm # Sotiriadou, Anna # Spivey, Mike # Srimani, Pradip # Srivas, Mandayam # Stachniak, Zbigniew # Stannett, Mike # Staples, John # Stark, Eugene # Stärk, Robert # Staskauskas, Mark # Staunstrup, Jørgen # Stavridou, Victoria # Stefanescu, Gheorghe # Steffen, Martin # Stephan, Werner # Stepney, Susan # Stirling, Chris # Stocks, Phil # Stoddart, Bill # Stölen, Ketil # Stone, Roger # Stoy, Joe # Stoyenko, Alexander # Stringer-Calvert, David # Süholt, Mario # Sufrin, Bernard # Sun, Jing # Swatman, Paul T: # Taguchi, Kenji # Tahar, Sofiène # Tan, Yang Meng # Tarlecki, Andrzej # Tatibouet, Bruno # Tenney, Richard L. # ter Beek, Maurice # Thiagarajan, P.S. # Thimbleby, Harold # Thomas, Martyn # Thomas, Rick # Thompson, Simon # Till, David # Tiuryn, Jerzy # Tiwari, Ashish # Toetenel, W.J. # Tofte, Mads # Tofts, Chris # Tol, Ronald M. # Tolksdorf, Robert # Torsun, Imad S. # Toyn, Ian # Trybulec, Andrzej # Tse, T.H. # Tucker, John # Turner, David # Turner, Ken # Turner, Ray # Turski, Wladyslaw U: # Uchihira, Naoshi # Underwood, Judith # Urbina, Luis # Uribe, Tomás E. # Utting, Mark V: # Vaandrager, Frits W. # Vadera, Sunil # Valmari, Antti # van de Pol, Jaco # van der Steen, Pleun # van Deursen, Arie # van de Snepscheut, Jan L.A. # Vandevoorde, Mark T. # van Deursen, Arie # van Katwijk, Jan # Vardi, Moshe Y. # v. Bochmann, Gregor # Velev, Miroslav N. # Vereijken, Jan Joris # Vickers, Steve # Victor, Björn # Vidal-Naquet, Guy # Vilkomir, Sergiy # von Karger, Burghard # von Mayrhauser, Anneliese # von Mohrenschildt, Martin # von Oheimb, David # von Wright, Joakim # Vuillemin, Jean E. W: # Wadler, Philip # Wainer, Stan S. # Waldén, Marina # Wallen, Lincoln # Wand, Ian # Wand, Mitchell # Wang, Chao # Ward, Martin # Watson, Phil # Weber-Wulff, Debora # Weffers, Harold T. G.Welsh, Jim # West, Margaret # Whitty, Robin # Wichmann, Brian # Wiels, Virginie # Wilding, Matthew M. # Wilhelm, Reinhard # Williams, Alan # Willis, Claire # Wilson, Stephen # Winikoff, Michael # Windley, Phillip J. # Wing, Jeannette # Winskel, Glynn # Wirsing, Martin # Wirth, Niklaus # Wolff, Burkhart # Woodcock, Jim # Woodward, Martin # Wolper, Pierre # Wordsworth, John # Wupper, Hanno X: # Xu, Qiwen # Xu, Wang Y: # Yantchev, Jay # Yi, Wang # Yodaiken, Victor # Young, William D. # Yovine, Sergio # Yu, Yuan Z: # Zave, Pamela # Zedan, Hussein # Zhang, Guo-Qiang # Zhang, Yu # Zhou, Chaochen # Zhu, Hong # Zhu, Huibiao # Zic, John # Zimmer, Robert # Zucker, Jeffery # Zwiers, Job ---- Other lists The following are lists of people at individual departments, etc., many with an interest in formal methods: Australia: * Queensland: Full staff list, School of Information Technology and Electrical Engineering, University of Queensland. * SVRC: Personnel, including staff, students and visitors, and brief contact list, Software Verification Research Centre, University of Queensland. Denmark: * DTU: Computer Based Systems Group, Department of Computer Science, Technical University of Denmark, Lyngby. Finland: * Researchers in the Programming Methods Group, Åbo Akademi. France: * LRI, Orsay: Members of Équipe Génie Logiciel. * MEIJE, INRIA: MEIJE people. * Nantes: Members of MSF. * Verimag: People at VERIMAG, Montbonnot-St Martin. Germany: * Dortmund: Computer Networks and Distributed Systems Group. * Karlsruhe: Hardware Verification Group, University of Karlsruhe. * Oldenburg: Semantics Unit, Informatics Department, Oldenburg University. Greece: * Computer Science Department, CITY College, Thessaloniki. * South-East European Network on Formal Methods (SEEFM). See also research groups. ' India:' * TIFR: Members, Theoretical Computer Science Group, Tata Institute of Fundamental Research, Bombay. Ireland: * Dublin: Foundations & Methods Group, Trinity College Dublin. Israel: * Weizmann Institute of Science: Scientific Personnel, Minerva Center for Verification of Reactive Systems Italy: * CNR: Group Members, Formal Methods && Tools Group Macau: * UNU/IIST: Personnel. Netherlands: * Eindhoven: Formal Methods Group, and Mathematics of Program Construction section, Computing Science Department, TU Eindhoven. * Twente: Formal Methods Group, Department of Computer Science, University of Twente. New Zealand: * Waikato: Formal Methods Laboratory University of Waikato, Hamilton. Portugal: * Minho: Members of the Logic and Formal Methods Group, University of Minho. Sweden: * SICS: Members of the Formal Design Techniques group, SICS/KTH. UK: * Adelard: Company Staff, London * Cambridge: Theory and Semantics of Programming Languages and Automated Reasoning Group, University of Cambridge Computer Laboratory. * Edinburgh: Laboratory for Foundations of Computer Science (LFCS), University of Edinburgh. * Essex: Logic and Formal Methods Group, Department of Computer Science, University of Essex. * Glasgow: Formal Methods and Theory Group, Department of Computer Science, University of Glasgow. * Kent: Theoretical Computer Science Group, Department of Computer Science, University of Kent at Canterbury (UKC). * London: Theory and Formal Methods Section, Imperial College (and visitors). See also Logic and Foundations of Programming Group, Queen Mary Westfield. * London South Bank: Centre for Applied Formal Methods, Faculty of BCIM, London South Bank University. See photographs. * Manchester: Formal Methods Group, Department of Computer Science, University of Manchester. * Oxford: Staff at Oxford University Computing Laboratory. particularly the Programming Research Group, including research staff. * Sheffield: Correct Systems Research Group, Department of Computer Science, The University of Sheffield. * Swansea: Algebraic Methods for the Design of Hardware and Software group, Dept. of Computer Science, University of Swansea. * York: Group Members of the High Integrity Systems Engineering Group, Department of Computer Science, University of York. USA: * Bell Labs: Formal Methods People, Bell Laboratories, Murray Hill, New Jersey. * CLI: Computational Logic, Inc. Staff, Austin, Texas. * CMU: Model Checking Project Members, Carnegie-Mellon University, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. * Cornell: Formal Methods researchers, Cornell University. * Kestrel Institute: Research Staff, Palo Alto, California. * Michigan: Software Engineering Research Group (SERG), Michigan State University. * Microsoft: Foundations of Software Engineering Group, Microsoft Research, Redmond. * MIT: Systematic Program Development Group. * NASA: Langley Formal Methods Civil Servants. * NRL: Personnel at the Center for High Assurance Computer Systems, Washington DC. * SRI: Formal Methods and Dependable Systems Group, Computer Science Laboratory, SRI International, Menlo Park, California. * Stanford: Formal Reasoning Group, Computer Science Department; Hardware Verification Group, Computer Systems Laboratory; Rapide Project, Stanford University, California. * UTCS: Real-Time Systems research group, Department of Computer Sciences, University of Texas at Austin. * VIS: Group index, UC Berkeley, UT Austin, etc. International: * IFIP Working Group 2.1 members (Algorithmic Languages and Calculi). * Logical Frameworks. * Programming Languages and Compilers. * B User Group "phone book". * IFIP WG 2.2 members. * FMOODS community. Many of these pages provide links to further information and on-line papers on formal methods. ---- See also * Formal Method > Authors, . * Formal methods authors, . * Mobile Processes People. * Most cited authors in computer science (many related to formal methods) and also with article citation counts normalized by publication year in the Research Index database. ---- Please edit the list above with name and home pages for people involved in formal methods. Alternatively, please contact Jonathan Bowen if you wish to be added to or deleted from this page. Note that a few names have no associated hyperlink. Pointers to WWW home pages for these people are welcome. Last updated 5 March 2013. *Who's who * Category:Virtual Library